Puberty Problems
Puberty Problems is a fanfic dedicated for the fandom, as it's name suggests it features a kid going through maturity, an animal kid. Prologue Central Park Zoo, Opening hours The new dinosaur exhibit has gotten more popular than intended because it now had not only robotic dinosaurs but living ones, the raptors had created themselves a lair like the penguins, whom they're planning to visit later. At the penguin exhibit, they were doing their usual routine when Private was feeling weird, like he was full of energy, as he did his cuteness pretty fast, to which Skipper asks "what's wrong with you Private?". "I don't know, I feel energetic for some reason" Private guessed, Kowalski whispered to Skipper "I'll give him a medical exam after this if you like", and Skipper nodded. Later after the zoo closed Kowalski offered to examine Private for his tenseness and Private agreed. Kowalski examined every pulse and hormones as a precaution, eventually he found what he was looking for, "hey Skipper, hey Rico" he says to the other two adult penguins, "I've found a bit of 0.143 d-1 of Spermarche" he finishes, "I don't really know what that is" Skipper admits, "me either" Rico admits too, "well I heard it was a stage in puberty in male humans, it can induce fear or excitement in personality, either of which could be why Private is acting jittery" Kowalski answers. "Did you say puberty?" Skipper asks, still struck by that, Kowalski nodded, "I knew this day would come, remember when he was shedding, that had to have foreshadowed this, Private is growing up" Skipper finished, Rico gasped and looked at Kowalski, who nodded, although he too was surprised, "say what?" Private peeped, he could hear everything in the lab and decided to listen, though this was not what he expected, "oh young Private, it doesn't look like you're going be young anymore, as you're growing up" Skipper said tearfully, he always thought Private as the son he never had, "really? well that's cool I guess, though I'm a bit nervous" Private stated, "oh it's okay to be scared, going through puberty is perfectly normal, just relax and let it do it's job" Kowalski sooths, he couldn't blame Private for being scared, he himself was too. Just then a knock at the door sounded and a voice, "it's us Velociraptors" the voice was Elvis, the penguins were momentarily confused but remembered that the raptors had become residents of the zoo, Skipper opens the door and there standing were Elvis, Blik, Faragonda, Kicker, Harry, Ike, Sheen, Obi-wan and Miyuki, Skipper lets them in and says "hey we're still getting used to the fact that you're alive", the raptors nodded in understanding though as the other zoo animals were saying that too. They headed out on top, Skipper was demonstrating their training for the raptors, which they weren't really entertained by, "um no offense but it's kinda lame" Kicker uttered, Skipper did get a little offended, Kowalski and Rico too, but Private didn't, "well how do you do it?" Skipper asked, "here let us show you" Elvis requested and the raptors began putting on their own little exercise, doing ninja like acrobatics which impress the penguins, "okay wow" Rico complimented, the other penguins nodding along. Suddenly Marlene came running over and called "guys, oh and dinos too, there are rats burglarizing the food storage". Stay tuned for Puberty Problems, Chapter one Characters *Skipper *Rico *Private *Julien *Mort *Kowalski *Maurice *Marlene *The Velociraptors *The Rat King *Hans *and more Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom